The present invention is concerned with trisubstituted 1,3,5-triazine derivatives having HIV replication inhibiting properties. The invention further relates to methods for their preparation and pharmaceutical compositions comprising them. The invention also relates to the use of said compounds in the manufacture of a medicament useful for the treatment of subjects suffering from HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) infection.
Substituted 1,3,5-triazines are disclosed in the prior art.
For instance, Zerkowski et al. in Chem. Mater. (1994), 6(8), 1250-1257 discloses 4-[[4-amino-6-[(4-iodophenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile and is used in the study of the crystal structure of H-bonded complexes. U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,810 discloses 4-cyano-anilino substituted 1,3,5-triazines useful as plasticizers, surface-active agents and as parfume ingredients. Brit. 701,789 discloses a process for preparing 4-cyano-anilino substituted 1,3,5-triazines.
Unexpectedly, it has now been found that the compounds of formula (I) effectively inhibit the replication of the Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and consequently may be useful for the treatment of individuals infected by HIV.
The present invention concerns the use of the compounds of formula 
the N-oxides, the pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, wherein
A is CH, CR4 or N;
n is 0, 1, 2, 3 or 4;
R1 and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-12alkyl, C1-12alkyloxy, C1-12alkylcarbonyl, C1-12alkyloxycarbonyl, aryl, amino, mono- or di(C1-12alkyl)amino, mono- or di(C1-12alkyl)aminocarbonyl wherein each of the aforementioned C1-12alkyl groups may optionally and each individually be substituted with one or two substituents each independently selected from hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, carboxyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, amino, imino, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino, aryl and Het; or
R1 and R2 taken together may form pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azido or mono- or di(C1-12alkyl)aminoC1-4alkylidene;
R3 is hydrogen, aryl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, C1-6alkyl substituted with C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl; and
each R4 independently is hydroxy, halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, cyano, aminocarbonyl, nitro, amino, trihalomethyl or trihalomethyloxy;
L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 or xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94R6; wherein
R5 and R6 each independently are indanyl, indolyl or phenyl; each of said indanyl, indolyl or phenyl may be substituted with one, two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoromethyl; and
X is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94;
Alk is C1-4alkanediyl;
aryl is phenyl or phenyl substituted with one, two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, cyano, nitro and trifluoromethyl;
Het is an aliphatic or aromatic heterocyclic radical; said aliphatic heterocyclic radical is selected from pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, homopiperidinyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl, tetrahydrofuranyl and tetrahydrothienyl wherein each of said aliphatic heterocyclic radical may optionally be substituted with an oxo group; and said aromatic heterocyclic radical is selected from pyrrolyl, furanyl, thienyl, pyridinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl and pyridazinyl wherein each of said aromatic heterocyclic radical may optionally be substituted with hydroxy;
for the manufacture of a medicine for the treatment of subjects suffering from HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) infection.
The present invention also relates to a method for treating warm-blooded animals suffering from HIV (Human Immunodeficiency Virus) infection. Said method comprises the administration of a therapeutically effective amount of a compound of formula (I) or a N-oxide form, a pharmaceutically acceptable addition salt or a stereochemically isomeric form thereof in admixture with a pharmaceutical carrier.
A particular embodiment of the present invention relates to compounds of formula 
wherein
the variables R1, R2, R3 and L are as defined in formula (D; and
Axe2x80x2 is CH or N;
R4xe2x80x2 is cyano, aminocarbonyl, nitro or trifluoromethyl;
with the proviso that
when R4xe2x80x2 is cyano, R3 is hydrogen, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein X is NH and R5 is 4-cyanophenyl or 4-iodophenyl, then NR1R2 is other than NH2, NH[CH2CH2N(C2H5)2], N(C2H5)2, NHCH3, NHC2H5 or NH(4-cyano-phenyl);
when R4xe2x80x2 is trifluoromethyl, R3 is hydrogen, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein X is NH and R5 is 4-trifluoromethylphenyl, then NR1R2 is other than NH2 or N[(CH2)6CH3]2;
when R4xe2x80x2 is nitro, R3 is hydrogen or methyl, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein X is NH or Nxe2x80x94CH3 and R5 is 4-fluorophenyl, 2,6-dimethylphenyl, 4-methylphenyl or 4-nitrophenyl, then NR1R2 is other than NHaryl, NCH3aryl, N(aryl)2, NH2, NH[CH2CH2N(C2H5)2], NH[CH2CH2N(CH3)2], NH[CH2C(xe2x95x90O)OC2H5], NH[CH2C(xe2x95x90O)OH] or N(C2H5)2;
when R4xe2x80x2 is nitro, R3 is hydrogen, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein X is S(O)2 or S and R5 is phenyl or 4-chlorophenyl, then R1 and R2 are other than aryl or C1-12alkyl substituted with one or more carboxyl groups;
the N-oxides, the pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof.
As used in the foregoing definitions and hereinafter halo defines fluoro, chloro, bromo and iodo; C1-4alkyl as a group or part of a group encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl and the like; C1-6alkyl as a group or part of a group encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals as defined in C1-4alkyl as well as the higher homologues thereof containing 5 or 6 carbon atoms such as, for example pentyl or hexyl; C1-12alkyl as a group or part of a group encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals as defined in C1-6alkyl as well as the higher homologues thereof containing 7 to 10 carbon atoms such as, for example, heptyl, octyl, nonyl or decyl; C1-12alkyl as a group or part of a group encompasses the straight and branched chained saturated hydrocarbon radicals as defined in C1-10alkyl as well as the higher homologues thereof containing 11 or 12 carbon atoms such as, for example, undecyl, dodecyl and the like; C1-4alkylidene as a group or part of a group defines geminal bivalent straight and branched chained hydrocarbons having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as, for example, methylene, ethylidene, propylidene, butylidene and the like; C1-4alkanediyl as a group or part of a group encompasses those radicals defined under C1-4alkylidene as well as other bivalent straight and branched chained hydrocarbons having from 1 to 4 carbon atoms such as, for example, 1,2-ethanediyl, 1,3-propanediyl, 1,4-butanediyl and the like.
When R5 is optionally substituted indanyl or indolyl, it is preferably attached to the remainder of the molecule via the fused phenyl ring. For instance, R5 is suitably 4-, 5-, 6- or 7-indolyl.
As used herein before, the term (xe2x95x90O) forms a carbonyl moiety when attached to a carbon atom.
When any variable (e.g. aryl, R3, R4 etc.) occurs more than one time in any constituent, each definition is independent.
Lines drawn into ring systems from substituents indicate that the bond may be attached to any of the suitable ring atoms. For instance, R4 can be attached to any available carbon atom of the phenyl or pyridyl ring.
The pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts as mentioned hereinabove are meant to comprise the therapeutically active non-toxic acid addition salt forms which the compounds of formula (I) or (F) are able to form. The compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) which have basic properties can be converted in their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts by treating said base form with an appropriate acid. Appropriate acids comprise, for example, inorganic acids such as hydrohalic acids, e.g. hydrochloric or hydrobromic acid; sulfuric; nitric; phosphoric and the like acids; or organic acids such as, for example, acetic, propanoic, hydroxyacetic, lactic, pyruvic, oxalic, malonic, succinic (i.e. butanedioic acid), maleic, fumaric, malic, tartaric, citric, methanesulfonic, ethanesulfonic, benzenesulfonic, p-toluenesulfonic, cyclamic, salicylic, p-amino-salicylic, pamoic and the like acids.
The term addition salts also comprises the hydrates and the solvent addition forms which the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) are able to form. Examples of such forms are e.g. hydrates, alcoholates and the like.
The term stereochemically isomeric forms of compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2), as used hereinbefore, defines all possible compounds made up of the same atoms bonded by the same sequence of bonds but having different three-dimensional structures which are not interchangeable, which the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) may possess. Unless other-wise mentioned or indicated, the chemical designation of a compound encompasses the mixture of all possible stereochemically isomeric forms which said compound may possess. Said mixture may contain all diastereomers and/or enantiomers of the basic molecular structure of said compound. All stereochemically isomeric forms of the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) both in pure form or in admixture with each other are intended to be embraced within the scope of the present invention.
Some of the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) may also exist in their tautomeric forms. Such forms although not explicitly indicated in the above formula are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention.
Whenever used hereinafter, the term xe2x80x9ccompounds of formula (1)xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccompounds of formula (I)xe2x80x9d is meant to include also their N-oxides, their pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salts and all their stereoisomeric forms.
Suitably, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein R5 is phenyl or phenyl substituted with one, two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, cyano, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, nitro and trifluoromethyl.
Also suitable compounds are those compounds of the present invention wherein R5 and R6 are indanyl or indolyl both optionally substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoromethyl; or R5 and R6 are phenyl substituted with 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5 substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxy-carbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoromethyl whereby at least one of the substituents is in the ortho position relative to xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94.
In particular, L is 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-phenoxy, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-hydroxy-phenoxy, 2,3,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-3,5,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-phenoxy, 2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-methyl-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-amino-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluoro-anilino, 2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-(methyloxycarbonyl)-anilino, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethoxy-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-diethyl-anilino, 2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-acetyl-5-methyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-anilino, 2-isopropyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 4-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-trichloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-dichloro-phenylthio, 2,4-difluoro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-dichloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-benzylamino, 2,4-dimethoxy-benzylamino, indol-4-yl-oxy, or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy;
more in particular, L is 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-phenoxy, 2,3,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-3,5,6-tri-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-di-bromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethoxy-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-di-ethyl-anilino, 2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-di-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-trichloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-dichloro-phenylthio, 2,4-difluoro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-dichloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-benzylamino or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy;
preferably, L is 2,3,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-di-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-di-methyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-tri-fluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-tri-methyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-trichloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-dichloro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-di-chloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-benzylamino or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy.
Of particular interest are the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) wherein L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5.
A special group of compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R4xe2x80x2 is cyano, L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 and R5 is other than 4-cyanophenyl or 4-iodophenyl, in particular, R5 is phenyl substituted with two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxy carbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoromethyl.
Another special group of compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R4xe2x80x2 is aminocarbonyl.
Also special compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein Axe2x80x2 is CH.
Yet other special compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 wherein X is xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and R5 is indanyl, indolyl or phenyl; each of said indanyl, indolyl or phenyl may be substituted with two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoro-methyl.
Still other special compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R4xe2x80x2 is cyano and L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94R6.
Suitable compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R4 is aminocarbonyl, trifluoromethyl or cyano and L is 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-phenoxy, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-hydroxy-phenoxy, 2,3,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-3,5,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-phenoxy, 2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-methyl-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-amino-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluoro-anilino, 2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-(methyloxycarbonyl)-anilino, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethoxy-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-tri-fluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-diethyl-anilino, 2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-acetyl-5-methyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methylanilino, 2-isopropyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-di-methyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 4-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-trichloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-dichloro-phenylthio, 2,4-difluoro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-dichloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenyl-hydrazinyl, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-benzylamino, 2,4-dimethoxy-benzylamino, indol-4-yl-oxy, or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy.
Other suitable compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R4xe2x80x2 is nitro and L is 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-phenoxy, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-hydroxy-phenoxy, 2,3,6-tri-chloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-di-chloro-3,5,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-phenoxy, 2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-methyl-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-amino-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluoro-anilino, 2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-(methyloxycarbonyl)-anilino, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethoxy-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-diethyl-anilino, 2-acetyl-5-methyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-anilino, 2-isopropyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-di-methyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 4-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-tri-chloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-dichloro-phenylthio, 2,4-difluoro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-dichloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,4-di-chloro-6-methyl-benzylamino, 2,4-dimethoxy-benzylamino, indol-4-yl-oxy, or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy.
Interesting groups of compounds are those groups of compounds of formula (D or (Ixe2x80x2) wherein one or more of the following conditions are met:
i. R1 and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen, aryl or hydroxy; in particular, R1 is hydrogen and R2 is hydrogen or hydroxy;
ii. R3 is hydrogen or C1-6alkyl;
iii. L contains phenyl or phenyl substituted with one, two, three, four or five substituents, suitably two, three, four or five substituents, each independently selected from halo, hydroxy, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, amino, trifluoromethyl, nitro, C1-6alkylcarbonyl and formyl; and more in particular the substituents are selected from fluoro, bromo, chloro, cyano, methyl, ethyl, isopropyl and acetyl;
iv. R5 or R6 is indolyl, indanyl, phenyl, indanyl substituted with two or three substituents each independently selected from C1-6alkyl and C1-6alkylcarbonyl, or phenyl substituted with one, two, three, four or five substituents, suitably two, three, four or five substituents, each independently selected from halo, hydroxy, C1-4alkyl, methyloxy, methyloxycarbonyl, cyano, amino, trifluoromethyl, nitro, methylcarbonyl and formyl;
v. X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94S xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NR3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94; in particular, X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94
vi. Alk is methylene.
Other interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein n is 1, A is CH and R4 is cyano or aminocarbonyl; more in particular, R4 is cyano substituted in the 4 position relative to the NR3 moiety.
Still other interesting compounds are those compounds of formula (I) wherein R4 is a halogen substituted in the 4 position relative to the NRS moiety, R1 and R2 are each independently selected from hydrogen, hydroxy, C1-12alkyl, C1-12alkyloxy, C1-12alkyl-carbonyl, C1-12alkyloxycarbonyl, amino, mono- or di(C1-12alkyl)amino, mono- or di(C1-12alkyl)aminocarbonyl wherein each of the aforementioned C1-12alkyl groups may optionally and each individually be substituted with one or two substituents each independently selected from hydroxy, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxyC1-6alkyloxy, carboxyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, cyano, amino, imino, aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonylamino, mono- or di(C1-6alkyl)amino, aryl and Het; or R1 and R2 taken together may form pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, morpholinyl, azido or mono- or di(C12alkyl)amino-C1-4alkylidene; and L is 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-phenoxy, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-hydroxy-phenoxy, 2,3,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4,6-tri-bromo-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trifluoro-phenoxy, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-3,5,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 2,4-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,4-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-phenoxy, 2,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethoxy-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-phenoxy, 2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-dichloro-phenoxy, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-phenoxy, 2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-methyl-phenoxy, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-amino-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-phenoxy, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-phenoxy, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-phenoxy, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluoro-anilino, 2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-(methyloxycarbonyl)-anilino, 2,4,6-tribromo-anilino, 2,4,6-trichloro-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethoxy-anilino, 2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-anilino, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-anilino, 2,6-dichloro-anilino, 2,6-diethyl-anilino, 2-acetyl-5-methyl-anilino, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-anilino, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-anilino, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-anilino, 2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-anilino, 2-isopropyl-6-methyl-anilino, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 3-bromo-2,4,6-tri-methyl-anilino, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-anilino, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-anilino, 4-methyl-anilino, N-methyl-2,4,6-trimethyl-anilino, 2,4,5-trichloro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trimethyl-phenylthio, 2,4-di-chloro-phenylthio, 2,4-difluoro-phenylthio, 2,4-dimethyl-phenylthio, 2,6-dichloro-phenylthio, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-phenylthio, 2,4,6-trichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,6-dichloro-phenylhydrazinyl, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-benzylamino, 2,4-dimethoxy-benzylamino, indol-4-yl-oxy, or 5-acetyl-7-methyl-indan-4-yl-oxy.
Particular compounds are those compounds of formula (1) or (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R1 is hydrogen, R2 is hydrogen, aryl or hydroxy, R3 is hydrogen and X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94.
Other particular compounds are those compounds of formula (D or (Ixe2x80x2) wherein R5 or R6 is a 2,4-disubstituted-, a 2,5-disubstituted-, a 2,6-disubstituted-, a 2,3,6-tri-substituted-, a 2,4,6-trisubstituted-, a 2,3,4,6-tetrasubstituted-, a 2,4,5,6-tetrasubstituted-or a 2,3,4,5,6-pentasubstituted phenyl group; in particular a 2,3,4,5,6-pentahalo, 2,3,5,6-tetrahalo-4-hydroxy-, 2,3,6-trihalo-, 2,4,5-trihalo-, 2,4,6-trihalo-3,5-diC1-4alkyl-, 2,4,6-triC1-4alkyl-, 2,4,6-triC1-4alkyloxy, 2,4-dihalo-3,5,6-triC, 4alkyl-, 2,4-dihalo-6-C1-4alkyl-, 2,4-dihalo-6-trifluoromethyl, 2,4-dihalo-, 2,4-diC1-4alkyl-, 2,5-diC1-4alkyl-, 2,6-dihalo-4-C1-4alkyl-, 2,6-dihalo-4-C1-4alkyl-, 2,6-dihalo-4-trifluoromethyl-, 2,6-dihalo-, 2,6-diC1-4alkyloxy-, 2,6-diC1-4alkyl-4-nitro-, 2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 2-acetyl-4,6-dihalo-, 2-acetyl-4,6-dihalo-, 2-acetyl-5-C1-4alkyl-, 2-amino-4,6-dihalo-5-C1-4alkyl-, 2-halo-4,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 2,4-dihalo-5-C1-4alkyl-, 2-halo-6-C1-4alkyl-, 2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 3-amino-2,4,6-triC1-4alkyl-, 3-halo-2,4,6-triC1-4alkyl-, 3-halo-2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 4-acetyl-2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 4-amino-2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 4-halo-2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 4-halo-2,3,6-tri-C1-4alkyl-,4-cyano-2-C1-4alkyloxy-, 4-formyl-2,6-diC1-4alkyl-, 4-C1-4alkyl- or a 2,3,4-triC1-4alkyloxy-6-(C1-4alkyloxycarbonyl)-phenyl group; more in particular, R5 or R6 is a 2,3,4,5,6-pentachloro-, 2,3,4,5,6-pentafluoro-, 2,3,5,6-tetrafluoro-4-hydroxy-, 2,3,6-tri-chloro-, 2,4,5-trichloro-, 2,4,6-tribromo-3,5-dimethyl-, 2,4,6-tribromo-, 2,4,6-trichloro-, 2,4,6-trifluoro-, 2,4,6-trimethyl-, 2,4,6-trimethoxy, 2,4-dichloro-3,5,6-trimethyl-, 2,4-dichloro-6-methyl-, 2,4-dichloro-6-trifluoromethyl, 2,4-dichloro-, 2,4-difluoro-, 2,4-dimethyl-, 2,5-dimethyl-, 2,6-dibromo-4-chloro-3,5-dimethyl-, 2,6-dibromo-4-isopropyl-, 2,6-dibromo-4-methyl-, 2,6-dichloro-4-trifluoromethyl-, 2,6-dichloro-4-fluoro-, 2,6-dichloro-, 2,6-dimethoxy-, 2,6-dimethyl-4-nitro-, 2,6-dimethyl-, 2,6-diethyl-, 2-acetyl-4,6-dichloro-, 2-acetyl-4,6-difluoro-, 2-acetyl-5-methyl-, 2-amino-4,6-dichloro-5-methyl-, 2-bromo-4,6-difluoro-, 2-chloro-4,6-dimethyl-, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-5-methyl-, 2-chloro-4-fluoro-, 2-chloro-6-methyl-, 2-ethyl-6-methyl-, 2-isopropyl-6-methyl-, 3-amino-2,4,6-trimethyl-, 3-bromo-2,4,6-trimethyl-, 3-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-acetyl-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-amino-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-bromo-2,6-diethyl-, 4-bromo-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methyl-, 4-chloro-2,3,6-trimethyl-, 4-chloro-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-cyano-2-methoxy-, 4-formyl-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-iodo-2,6-dimethyl-, 4-methyl- or a 2,3,4-trimethoxy-6-(methyloxycarbonyl)-phenyl group.
Preferred compounds are those compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein Axe2x80x2 is CH, R4xe2x80x2 is cyano, X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 and R5 or R6 is phenyl substituted with two or three substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkylcarbonyl, formyl, nitro or cyano.
Most preferred are
4-[[4-amino-6-(2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-(hydroxyamino)-6-[(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2,6-dichlorophenyl)thio]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-(hydroxyamino)-6-[(2,4,6-trichlorophenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-(2,4,6-trimethylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-(hydroxyamino)-6-(2,4,6-trimethylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-[(2,4-dichloro-6-methylphenyl)amino]-6-(hydroxyamino)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]-amino]benzontrile;
4-[[4-(hydroxyamino)-6-(2,4,6-trichlorophenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile trifluoroacetate (1:1);
4-[[4-(4-acetyl-2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-6-amino-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-(2,4,6-tribromophenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-(4-nitro-2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-(2,6-dibromo-4-methylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-(4-formyl-2,6-dimethylphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2,4-dichlorophenyl)thio]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-[(5-acetyl-2,3-dihydro-7-methyl-1H-inden-4-yl)oxy]-6-amino-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]-amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(4-bromo-2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2-chloro-4,6-dimethylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[[2,4-dichloro-6-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]-amino]benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[methyl(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[(2,6-dibromo-4-methylphenyl)amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]amino]-benzonitrile;
4-[[4-amino-6-[[2,6-dibromo-4-(1-methylethyl)phenyl]amino]-1,3,5-triazin-2-yl]-amino]benzonitrile; the N-oxides, the pharmaceutically acceptable addition salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof.
The compounds of formula (I) can be prepared according to art-known procedures.
In particular, the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) can be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (II) wherein W1 is a suitable leaving group such as, for example, a halogen, with an amino derivative of formula (III) in a reaction inert solvent such as, for example, 1,4-dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 2-propanol, N-methyl-pyrrolidinone and the like, optionally in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, sodiumhydroxide, sodiumhydride, triethylamine or N,N-diisopropylethylamine or the like. 
In this and the following preparations, the reaction products may be isolated from the reaction medium and, if necessary, further purified according to methodologies generally known in the art such as, for example, extraction, crystallization, distillation, trituration and chromatography.
In case R2 contains a hydroxy moiety, it may be convenient to perform the above reaction with a protected form of intermediate (Im) whereby the hydroxy moiety bears a suitable protecting group P being, for instance, a trialkylsilyl group, and subsequently removing the protective group according to art-known methodologies.
The compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) can also conveniently be prepared using solid phase synthesis techniques. In general, solid phase synthesis involves reacting an intermediate in a synthesis with a polymer support. This polymer supported intermediate can then be carried on through a number of synthetic steps. After each step, impurities are removed by filtering the resin and washing it numerous times with various solvents. At each step the resin can be split up to react with various intermediates in the next step thus allowing for the synthesis of a large number of compounds. After the last step in the procedure the resin is treated with a reagent or process to cleave the resin from the sample.
Suitable polymer supports include for instance Rink Amide resin (Calbiochem-Novabiochem Corp., San Diego, Calif.).
For instance, the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein NR1R2 is NH2, said compounds being represented by formula (Ixe2x80x2-a), were prepared according to the procedure depicted in Scheme 1. 
In scheme 1, Rink Amide resin is reacted in a suitable solvent such as, for example N,N-dimethylformamide in the presence of piperidine to obtain the primary amine of formula (IV-a) which can then further be reacted with an intermediate of formula (V) wherein WI is a suitable leaving group such as, for example, a halogen, in the presence of a base such as for example, N,N-diisopropylethylamine, in a suitable solvent such as, for example, dimethylsulfoxide. Impurities can be removed by washing numerous times with various solvents such as, for example, N,N-dimethylformamide, dichloro-methane, dimethylsulfoxide and the like. The resulting polymer-bound intermediate of formula (IV-b) was then further reacted with Lxe2x80x94H (VI). To facilitate this transformation, silver triflate, sodium hexamnethyldisilazide or cesium carbonate may be used. The resin is finally treated with a cleavage reagent such as for example trifluoroacetic acid in tetrahydrofuran, thus obtaining compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) wherein NR1R2 is NH2.
The compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) may further be prepared by converting compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) into each other according to art-known group transformation reactions.
The above specified reaction procedures for the preparation of compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) or subgroups thereof, can also be applied for the preparation of compounds of formula (I).
Some of the intermediates as mentioned hereinabove are commercially available or can be prepared according to art-known procedures. Of some, the preparation is described hereinbelow.
Intermediates of formula (II) can be prepared by reacting an intermediate of formula (VII) wherein W1 is a suitable leaving group such as, for example, a halogen, with an amine derivative of formula (VIII) in a reaction-inert solvent such as, for example, tetrahydrofuran, 1,4-dioxane or the like, in the presence of a suitable base such as, for example, triethylamine; and subsequently reacting the thus obtained intermediate of formula (V) with an intermediate of formula (VI) in a reaction-inert solvent such as, for example, acetonitrile, 1,4-dioxane or the like, in the presence of a base such as, for example, potassium carbonate, sodium hydride, N,N-diisopropyl-ethylamine or the like. 
The order of the above reaction scheme may also be reversed, i.e. first an intermediate of formula (VII) may be reacted with an intermediate of formula (VI), and then, the resulting intermediate of formula (IX) may further be reacted with an amine derivative of formula (VIII); thus forming an intermediate of formula (II). 
Particular intermediates are those intermediates of formula (II) wherein R4xe2x80x2 is is as defined in the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2), R3 is hydrogen, Axe2x80x2 is CH, W1 is a halogen such as, chloro and bromo, and L is as defined in the compounds of formula (I) provided that R5 is other than p-cyano-phenyl, p-nitro-phenyl, p-methoxy-phenyl and p-aminocarbonyl-phenyl, and R6 is other than 2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)ethyl]amino; more in particular, R3, Axe2x80x2 and W1 are as defined above, R4 is cyano and L is xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R5 or xe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94R6; wherein R5 and R6 each independently are indanyl, indolyl or phenyl; each of said indanyl, indolyl or phenyl may be substituted with two, three, four or five substituents each independently selected from halo, C1-6alkyl, C1-6alkyloxy, hydroxy, C1-6alkyl-carbonyl, C1-6alkyloxycarbonyl, formyl, cyano, nitro, amino and trifluoromethyl.
Compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) and some of the intermediates may have one or more stereogenic centers in their structure, present in a R or a S configuration.
The compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2) as prepared in the hereinabove described processes may be synthesized as a mixture of stereoisomeric forms, in particular in the form of racemic mixtures of enantiomers which can be separated from one another following art-known resolution procedures. The racemic compounds of formula (I) may be converted into the corresponding diastereomeric salt forms by reaction with a suitable chiral acid. Said diastereomeric salt forms are subsequently separated, for example, by selective or fractional crystallization and the enantiomers are liberated therefrom by alkali. An alternative manner of separating the enantiomeric forms of the compounds of formula (I) involves liquid chromatography using a chiral stationary phase. Said pure stereochemically isomeric forms may also be derived from the corresponding pure stereochemically isomeric forms of the appropriate starting materials, provided that the reaction occurs stereospecifically. Preferably if a specific stereoisomer is desired, said compound will be synthesized by stereospecific methods of preparation. These methods will advantageously employ enantiomerically pure starting materials.
The compounds of formula (I), (Ixe2x80x2) and the intermediates of formula (II) show antiretroviral properties, in particular against Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV), which is the aetiological agent of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome (AIDS) in humans. The HIV virus preferentially infects human T-4 cells and destroys them or changes their normal function, particularly the coordination of the immune system. As a result, an infected patient has an everdecreasing number of T-4 cells, which moreover behave abnormally. Hence, the immunological defense system is unable to combat infections and neoplasms and the HIV infected subject usually dies by opportunistic infections such as pneumonia, or by cancers. Other conditions associated with HIV infection include thrombocytopaenia, Kaposi""s sarcoma and infection of the central nervous system characterized by progressive demyelination, resulting in dementia and symptoms such as, progressive dysarthria, ataxia and disorientation. HIV infection further has also been associated with peripheral neuropathy, progressive generalized lymphadenopathy (PGL) and AIDS-related complex (ARC).
The present compounds also show activity against HIV-1 strains that have acquired resistance to art-known non-nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors. They also have little or no binding affinity to human cc-I acid glycoprotein.
Due to their antiretroviral properties, particularly their anti-HIV properties, especially their anti-HIV-1-activity, the compounds of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) or any subgroup thereof, their N-oxides, pharmaceutically acceptable salts and the stereochemically isomeric forms thereof, are useful in the treatment of individuals infected by HIV and for the prophylaxis of these individuals. In general, the compounds of the present invention may be useful in the treatment of warm-blooded animals infected with viruses whose existence is mediated by, or depends upon, the enzyme reverse transcriptase. Conditions which may be prevented or treated with the compounds of the present invention, especially conditions associated with HIV and other pathogenic retroviruses, include AIDS, AIDS-related complex (ARC), progressive generalized lymphadenopathy (PGL), as well as chronic CNS diseases caused by retroviruses, such as, for example HIV mediated dementia and multiple sclerosis.
The compounds of the present invention or any subgroup thereof, such as the compounds of formula (Ixe2x80x2), may therefore be used as medicines against above-mentioned conditions. Said use as a medicine or method of treatment comprises the systemic administration to HIV-infected subjects of an amount effective to combat the conditions associated with HIV and other pathogenic retroviruses, especially HIV-1.
The compounds of the present invention or any subgroup thereof may be formulated into various pharmaceutical forms for administration purposes. As appropriate compositions there may be cited all compositions usually employed for systemically administering drugs. To prepare the pharmaceutical compositions of this invention, an effective amount of the particular compound, optionally in addition salt form, as the active ingredient is combined in intimate admixture with a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, which carrier may take a wide variety of forms depending on the form of preparation desired for administration. These pharmaceutical compositions are desirable in unitary dosage form suitable, particularly, for administration orally, rectally, percutaneously, or by parenteral injection. For example, in preparing the compositions in oral dosage form, any of the usual pharmaceutical media may be employed such as, for example, water, glycols, oils, alcohols and the like in the case of oral liquid preparations such as suspensions, syrups, elixirs and solutions; or solid carriers such as starches, sugars, kaolin, lubricants, binders, disintegrating agents and the like in the case of powders, pills, capsules, and tablets. Because of their ease in administration, tablets and capsules represent the most advantageous oral dosage unit forms, in which case solid pharmaceutical carriers are obviously employed. For parenteral compositions, the carrier will usually comprise sterile water, at least in large part, though other ingredients, for example, to aid solubility, may be included. Injectable solutions, for example, may be prepared in which the carrier comprises saline solution, glucose solution or a mixture of saline and glucose solution. Injectable suspensions may also be prepared in which case appropriate liquid carriers, suspending agents and the like may be employed. Also included are solid form preparations which are intended to be converted, shortly before use, to liquid form preparations. In the compositions suitable for percutaneous administration, the carrier optionally comprises a penetration enhancing agent and/or a suitable wetting agent, optionally combined with suitable additives of any nature in minor proportions, which additives do not introduce a significant deleterious effect on the skin.
It is especially advantageous to formulate the aforementioned pharmaceutical compositions in dosage unit form for ease of administration and uniformity of dosage. Dosage unit form as used herein refers to physically discrete units suitable as unitary dosages, each unit containing a predetermined quantity of active ingredient calculated to produce the desired therapeutic effect in association with the required pharmaceutical carrier. Examples of such dosage unit forms are tablets (including scored or coated tablets), capsules, pills, powder packets, wafers, injectable solutions or suspensions and the like, and segregated multiples thereof.
Those of skill in the treatment of HIV-infection could determine the effective daily amount from the test results presented here. In general it is contemplated that an effective daily amount would be from 0.01 mg/kg to 50 mg/kg body weight, more preferably from 0.1 mg/kg to 10 mg/kg body weight. It may be appropriate to administer the required dose as two, three, four or more sub-doses at appropriate intervals throughout the day. Said sub-doses may be formulated as unit dosage forms, for example, containing 1 to 1000 mg, and in particular 5 to 200 mg of active ingredient per unit dosage form.
The exact dosage and frequency of administration depends on the particular compound of formula (I) used, the particular condition being treated, the severity of the condition being treated, the age, weight and general physical condition of the particular patient as well as other medication the individual may be taking, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Furthermore, it is evident that said effective daily amount may be lowered or increased depending on the response of the treated subject and/or depending on the evaluation of the physician prescribing the compounds of the instant invention. The effective daily amount ranges mentioned hereinabove are therefore only guidelines.
Also, the combination of an antiretroviral compound and a compound of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) or any subgroup thereof can be used as a medicine. Thus, the present invention also relates to a product containing (a) a compound of formula (I) or (Ixe2x80x2) or any subgroup thereof, and (b) another antiretroviral compound, as a combined preparation for simultaneous, separate or sequential use in anti-HIV treatment. The different drugs may be combined in a single preparation together with pharmaceutically acceptable carriers. Said other antiretroviral compounds may be known antiretroviral compounds such as nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors, e.g. zidovudine (3xe2x80x2-azido-3xe2x80x2-deoxythymidine, AZT), didanosine (dideoxy inosine; ddI), zalcitabine (dideoxycytidine, ddC) or lamivudine (3xe2x80x2-thia-2xe2x80x2-3xe2x80x2-dideoxycytidine, 3TC) and the like; non-nucleoside reverse transciptase inhibitors such as suramine, foscamet-sodium (trisodium phosphono formate), nevirapine (11-cyclopropyl-5,11-dihydro-4-methyl-6H-dipyrido[3,2-b:2xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-e][1,4]diazepin-6-one), sustiva (efavirenz), tacrine (tetrahydro-aminoacridine) and the like; compounds of the TIBO (tetrahydro-imidazo[4,5,1-jk][1,4]-benzodiazepine-2(1H)-one and thione)-type e.g. (S)-8-chloro-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-5-methyl-6-(3-methyl-2-butenyl)imidazo-[4,5,1-jk][1,4]benzodiazepine-2(1H)-thione; compounds of the xcex1-APA (xcex1-anilino phenyl acetamide) type e.g. xcex1-[(2-nitro-phenyl)amino]-2,6-dichlorobenzene-acetamide and the like; TAT-inhibitors, e.g. RO-5-3335 and the like; protease inhibitors e.g. indinavir, ritanovir, saquinovir and the like; NMDA receptor inhibitors e.g. pentamidine; xcex1-glycosidase inhibitor e.g. castanospermine and the like; Rnase H inhibitor e.g. dextran (dextran sulfate) and the like; or immunomodulating agents, e.g. levamisole, thymopentin and the like.
The following examples are intended to illustrate the present invention.
Experimental Part
A) Preparation of the Intermediates